


our love will blossom just like a flower

by cottonmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama is dense, M/M, atsukage, atsumu trying to woo him but kageyama is dumb, attemp of humor by I have low sense of humor, florist kageyama, flower shop au, hinata is there as wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: Tobio owns a flower shop and Atsumu comes storming in one day, slaps 2000 yen on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	our love will blossom just like a flower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt I saw on tumblr. I have this prompt saved on my phone for so long, for years! And I decided that atsukage is the perfect one. my contribution to atsukage nation. Also I like to use Hinata instead of Shoyou but in this fic I used Tobio and Atsumu cuz I like their first name better. Enjoy this mess!

Flowers were beautiful. They had qualities that pleased the senses from their colorful and bright petals to sweet and fresh smell. But for Tobio, it was how flowers could convey human emotions. That was what people called as language of flowers. Each of them had their own meaning, whether good or bad.

Tobio was someone who had hard time to show or convey his emotion. He was born with a resting bitch face and his social skill was also close to non-existent. Even until he almost graduated from middle school, he still didn’t have anyone who he could call as friend. His grandfather was aware of his struggle and one day he decided to bring him to his work-place.

That was the first time Tobio visited a flower shop.

At first, he didn’t like to stay there. It was really bright and he thought flowers were only for girls. He wanted to leave but his grandfather asked him for help. Tobio couldn’t say no and he ended up spending his summer break at the flower shop, arranging and planting new seeds.

As time passed by, Tobio learned to enjoy the activities and appreciate the beauty of flowers. He also learned that each flower had different meaning and no matter how pretty they could be, some of them had negative meanings.

“If you have hard time to express your emotion, maybe flowers can help you.”

His grandfather always told him that flowers could help people to convey what they felt. Like happiness, sadness, even anger and disappointment. It comforted Tobio to know that there was another way to express his emotion because for him, human emotions were too complicated. Flowers made expressing emotions simpler, flowers worked weddings, birthdays, even funerals. Give them flowers and they would understand what you tried to express.

Now years later, after Tobio took over his grandfather’s flower shop, he still struggled with socializing and expressing his feelings. The good thing was ever since he became a florist, people managed to understand him better. Tobio still had the permanent pout and intimidating scowl in some occasion but since most of the time he was surrounded by flowers, people felt like he was more approachable. Thus, he was able to bond with his customers and even considered some of them as friends.

“I will pick up the flowers after work, Kageyama-san.”

“Okay, Ueda-san. I will make sure that it’s beautiful.” Tobio bowed slightly before he waved at the middle-aged man who just exited the door. He was a regular customer at his flower shop and today was his wife’s birthday. Gifting flowers was one of the most romantic gesture as couple and Tobio was happy to provide him a beautiful bouquet.

It was peaceful for a while, not many customers walked into his shop today. A lot of them usually called by phone or sent him email to place order. The flower shop might be small but the place was already known among the neighbourhood. His grandfather always made sure have fresh and various flowers to sell.

Unfortunately, the peaceful atmosphere didn’t last very long as someone with bleached blond hair stormed into his shop, slapping two-hundreds yen on the counter, looking angry for unknown reason and said “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

“Huh?”

Tobio met a lot of customers, they sometime asked him to arrange the flowers for sad occasions like funeral or someone at the hospital. They also sometimes asked for happy occasion like proposal or birthdays. So, he was confused when this man, suddenly barged into his shop asking for something unusual.

“I said can you make something, like ya know a bouquet of flowers that say fuck you. Don’t flowers get meaning or shit like that?”

First of all, Tobio didn’t like the way this man talking to him. He knew flowers had their own language to express human emotions. Some of the flowers could express the hatred, disappointment even anger yet still he wasn’t the type to enjoy to arrange such negative emotions.

“Uh yeah, I can do it.” Tobio tried to stop himself from scowling. He already did anyway and seemed like the customer noticed.

“Don’t judge. It’s for my shitty ex who cheated on me. Just make one and I’ll pay ya.”

As much as Tobio didn’t want to judge, he already made one in his head. Not that he would voice it out loud. He just nodded his head in silent and came out of the counter to pick the flowers.

“Ya like flowers, huh? Don’t think that you look like that type.”

Tobio worked in silent, ignoring what the customer said. It was probably a small talk and even it was kind of rude, he got that comment a lot. He could feel like the hazel eyes following his movements and he rushed to get all the needed flowers since he wanted to be done with this very quickly.

After he gathered the flowers he needed, Tobio walked back to the counter to show them all. He felt uncomfortable when he realized that the man was still watching him and he didn’t avert his gaze when their eyes met.

Clearing his throat to calm himself, Tobio placed the colorful flowers on the counter. The colors were really vibrant and somehow looking mismatched. This was definitely something that people wouldn’t want to give to someone they like.

“So… you have this geranium which means stupidity, foxglove means insincerity, meadowsweet means uselessness, there is also yellow carnation that can express a disappointment, and orange lilies which means hatred. I think it’s striking enough to express a ‘fuck you’.” Tobio explained, feeling a bit guilty when he had to make such a negative bouquet from beautiful flowers.

“Perfect. I’ll take it.” The man flashed him a smile, looking satisfied with the flowers that Tobio gathered.

“Uh okay, do you need this today? It will be ready in two hours.”

“Yes. As soon as possible. I will head out first then and come back later, how is it?”

“Sure, you can leave your number and name. I’ll contact you when it’s ready to pick up.”

The man took the pen on the counter, leaning forward to write on the guest book. Tobio could smell the musky cologne and he had to step back a little because he was to close.

“It’s with Miya Atsumu. You can call me Atsumu.” The man backed away, squinted to read the nametag on Tobio’s apron. He made a call gesture with his hand and winked before he left. “Call me later, Tobio-kun.”

Tobio knew that it was for the flower but the man said it with a flirty tone, not to add the unnecessary wink he threw before he walked out of the shop. He fought the urge to blush because what was he? A teenager? He wasn’t blind because the man was attractive with pretty hazel eyes and cheeky smirk.

“Okay, let’s just do this.”

**

“Can you move that pot to the side? It’s blocking the way.” Tobio pointed at the pot with red geraniums near the front door.

“Okay!” The man with orange hair shouted and moved the pot slightly so it wasn’t blocking the way anymore.

Today was a slow day at flower shop. Tobio got two orders through phone call and the customers would pick it up tomorrow. Nothing much to do except checking on the flowers at the shop and maybe he would do some planting later in the afternoon. He wasn’t alone today since Hinata, his friend who used to work as part-time worker at his shop came to visit.

“Is it okay for you to be here? Don’t you have something to do?”

“I submitted my application already. Maybe they’ll get back to me in two or three weeks? Why? Are you going to kick me out? I am your only friend!”

It had been a while since Hinata visited the shop but Tobio still didn’t understand how could someone small be so loud and talk too much. He wouldn’t admit it but it was a bit lonely and too quiet when Hinata was around. And the jab of Hinata being the only friend he had was actually a truth, as much as Tobio hated to be reminded of that. If it wasn’t for Hinata’s persistent and loud ass asking for part-time job at his flower shop three years ago, Tobio probably would still talk to flowers because he had no one to talk to.

“You’re always so loud, dumbass.” Tobio frowned, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “Of course, you can be here helping me with all the flowers but I am not going to pay you.”

“As if! I have enough money now!” Hinata rolled his eyes. He knew Tobio would pay him in heartbeat even if he did nothing. “You’ll miss me when I leave later.”

Three years ago, Hinata was a poor student who needed extra money to pay his rent. His first meeting with Tobio was in front of the flower shop, watching him struggle to carry a big pot of flowers, almost tripped if only Hinata didn’t help him. Desperate for money, he asked for a job at the flower shop. Tobio refused but his grandfather welcomed him with open arms. The more he spent time with Tobio, the more he realized that the man was as harmless as kitten. It was just his exterior that looked intimidating when actually he was just an awkward man who was bad at socializing. They somehow worked well together and Hinata learned about flowers from him.

When Tobio’s grandfather passed away last year, Hinata stayed with him at the flower shop until he was offered a sport scholarship in Brazil. He wanted to decline and chose to stay in Japan but Tobio encouraged him to do it. The last thing he could do to repay Tobio and his grandfather’s kindness was helping at the flower shop until he had to leave for good.

“Whatever.” Tobio picked up the scissor on the table and started cutting the ribbon for the bouquet’s decoration. He pretended that he didn’t hear Hinata’s snicker.

Suddenly the door slammed open, scaring the shit out of Tobio that he dropped the scissor. Before he could process what was going on, a hand was circled around his wrist. He looked up to see that it was the same customer from yesterday, the one who asked for an unusual bouquet. What was his name? Miya Atsumu?

“Miya-san?”

“I need you to go with me.”

“Uh- where?”

Before Tobio could get an answer, he was pulled towards the exit by the blond-haired man. In few seconds, he was already outside, walking to somewhere he didn’t know. Was he getting kidnapped? Did the man hold grudge against him? He left the shop with satisfied smile yesterday, even managed to flirt with Tobio, leaving him blushing as he closed the door. So, what was going on?

“Uhm, Miya-san?”

“Ssh... just follow me.”

Tobio could only wonder as he followed Atsumu’s steps. He didn’t know the man personally except that he had deep hatred towards his ex and as he slowly realized that it could be dangerous to follow someone he just met. As he was making bad scenarios in his head, Atsumu stopped walking. Tobio looked up and they were standing in front of an apartment building.

“Why?”

This time Atsumu ignored his question and just casually pulled him again, motioning him to follow his lead. He had no choice and chose to obligate; he could just use violence to break free but he didn’t know if he would stand a chance against the blond-haired man. Tobio might be huge, standing tall over 180cm with intimidating face but his fighting skill was close to zero. Besides, Atsumu was bigger and taller than him. No chance.

After climbing some stairs (which made Tobio question Atsumu’s choice, like why not taking elevator? He was out of breath already after reaching two floors), they finally arrived in front of someone’s unit. Tobio watched the blond-haired man pressed the bell, a scowl was visible on his face. Who would they meet?

Didn’t know what or who to expect, Tobio just stood there, looking lost as someone opened the door, revealing a petite woman with brown hair.

“Yes?” The woman looked at Tobio in confusion before she shifted her gaze to Atsumu. Her expression turned sour all of sudden. “Atsumu? What are you coming again? Still wanting me back in your life? Stop sending me flowers.”

Atsumu released Tobio’s wrist (finally!) and glared at the woman. His body language screamed hostility that Tobio could only guess that the woman was someone he loathed. Maybe the infamous ex?

“You’re stupid and ugly woman.” Tobio thought the insult that Atsumu threw was childish but who he was to judge when he had zero capability to make witty insult. “The flowers meant bad ya know, bad!”

“What?”

“Tobio-kun, explain.” Tobio felt a nudge from Atsumu.

Feeling really lost with what was going on, Tobio just frowned in confusion. Was Atsumu dragging him here to explain the meaning of the bouquet he made yesterday?

“Tobio-kun, explain. This dumb bitch doesn’t understand that the bouquet of flowers is NOT for asking her back.”

The situation was already bizarre and Tobio just wanted to go back as soon as possible, thinking about Hinata who was probably worried sick.

“Uh, basically the meaning of all the flowers in the bouquet, he hates you.” He then started explaining the meaning of each flower. His voice became smaller as he realized that the woman was getting redder as the explanation went on. Atsumu was smirking beside Tobio, looking proud that finally the woman got the message.

“That is so childish. That’s why I leave your stupid ass for other man.” The woman shouted at Atsumu before walking inside her apartment and a moment later threw the bouquet at Tobio. “You’re fucking idiot for making this! And don’t look down on me with your ugly face!”

**_SLAP!_ **

Then the door was slammed closed and it didn’t register Tobio at first that the one who got slapped wasn’t Atsumu. He could feel the stinging sensation spreading all over his left cheek and that was when he realized that it was him, it was him who got slapped by the demon.

“Oh my god, Tobio-kun! Are ya okay?”

Tobio slowly touched his throbbing cheek and his vision was suddenly blurry. Fuck, did he cry? It hurt a lot because that woman really slapped him a full power, especially when he was unprepared. Was it possible that a woman could pack such a power? Did she do kickboxing as hobby? And how was he supposed to look at her when he was much shorter than him?

“Wait, don’t cry! Does it hurt?” Atsumu panicked when he noticed Tobio’s teary eyes. “Of course, it hurts, oh god I am so dumb. That crazy bitch!”

Taking a deep breath, Tobio decided that today was just not his day. Dragged into a couple quarrel and got slapped for making a bouquet. He just wanted to go back to the shop and drink a warm milk. Maybe getting some ice pack for his cheek.

“I’m going back. Just don’t bother.”

He walked away, ignoring Atsumu who had been calling his name and apologizing repeatedly. As much as attractive the blond-haired man could be, Tobio didn’t want to see him anymore. His existence was like a storm, coming into Tobio’s normal and peaceful life without a warning. The man got what he wanted anyway, so even if he wasn’t a religious person, he prayed that he would never see Atsumu again.

**

Two days after the whole fiasco, Tobio was back to his happy self. Not that he visibly looked happy because of his resting bitch face was still there, but his life was normal and peaceful again. The flower shop got several orders to deliver on the weekend and his cheek didn’t hurt anymore.

He could still remember how Hinata freaked out when he came back to the shop with a hand mark on his swollen cheek. After explaining to him, Hinata who claimed to be his only friend was laughing too hard that he nearly puked. Tobio didn’t talk to him for a whole day because of that, not until the orange-haired man gave him two bottles of his favourite yogurts.

Just when he thought that his life was back to normal again, the door of his flower shop opened and a familiar figure walked in. The familiar man with bleached blond hair and hooded hazel eyes that he wished he wouldn’t see anymore was now standing with awkward smile at the entrance door.

“Hello.”

Tobio frowned, feeling annoyed all of sudden with the appearance of Miya Atsumu at his shop. The urge to tell him get out was really strong but he was trying to be professional. Atsumu was a customer and his grandfather never taught him to be rude to a customer. Hinata was out to deliver some flowers, which meant Tobio couldn’t play dead to avoid Atsumu.

“Hello, Miya-san. Can I help you?” Tobio eyed him warily, afraid of being dragged into some chaotic situation again.

“Uh, I want to apologize.” Atsumu walked towards the counter. He was holding a paper bag from a famous onigiri shop. “For dragging you into that mess. Please accept this as my apology.”

Atsumu looked apologetic and Tobio could just say no, but he didn’t have reason to reject it either. Not when the man was holding a paper bag from his favourite onigiri shop. Also, Atsumu was still as attractive as before. He really didn’t have good reason to reject the apology.

“Okay. Thank you.” Tobio bowed politely to show his gratitude and took the paper bag.

A relieved sigh escaped from Atsumu and then the cheeky smirk was back on his face. “Good.”

Tobio expected Atsumu to leave after the apology but strangely he stayed, leaning his body against the counter as he looked around the shop.

"So, you work here?”

“I am the owner.” Tobio answered, picking up the colourful tulips on table to be arranged into a bouquet. Someone placed the order for their wedding anniversary and he wanted to make sure to give him the perfect result.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Atsumu shifted his gaze to look at Tobio. He could feel the hazel eyes observing him and he didn’t know for what reason. “Are you free after work?”

“Uh, not really. I think I need to meet a supplier tonight.”

“That’s-“

“Yamayama-kun!”

Atsumu was interrupted by Hinata who just barged into the shop, looking too energetic for no reason.

“Oho, we have a customer?” Hinata walked closer and gasped when he saw Atsumu. “Aren’t you the one who kidnapped Kageyama few days ago?”

“Shut up, dumbass. He didn’t kidnap me.” Tobio flushed in embarrassment.

“I am sorry for causing a disturbance before.” Atsumu flashed a smile at Hinata. “As much as I wanted to kidnap Tobio-kun, it was my fault to drag him into some mess he wasn’t supposed to be in.”

Hinata glanced at Tobio who tried to hide his face with the bouquet of tulips in his hands. He didn’t miss how his ears went red, though. Realizing how entertaining the whole situation was, Hinata decided to play along with Atsumu’s innuendo.

“It’s okay. I think Kageyama will be happy to get kidnapped by you.”

It was really a bad idea to tell Hinata the whole story, even the detail about how Atsumu was quite attractive in Tobio’s eyes. His traitorous mouth had the audacity to spew embarrassing stuff like that.

“Uhm, I should check the stock of orchids because I think it’s running low.” Tobio got up from his seat, announcing the reason to no one in particular. He just wanted to get away for now and murder Hinata later.

As he rushed to the back store to check non-existent stock of orchids, he could vividly hear laughter from the counter. It seemed like letting Atsumu and Hinata meet each other wouldn’t benefit Tobio in future.

**

Just like what he predicted, letting Atsumu and Hinata know each other was not a good thing. They talked way too much for his liking, most of the time it was to tease Tobio. He also didn’t know why Atsumu kept coming to his shop. The man didn’t even want to buy flowers, he just casually came in with canned coffees or onigiri during lunch time (he didn’t complain about this one, just confused). Sometimes he would chat with Hinata and when the orange-haired man wasn’t around, he would just sit near the counter to watch Tobio worked around the shop while making small talk. His presence wasn’t a bother but at the same time also a disturbance to his life.

The first time Atsumu came into his shop, he was like a storm. The second time wasn’t different, like a storm and that time he managed to mess up Tobio’s day. Then his next visit was to apologize, unlike the two previous visits, it was calm and peaceful. Until now, nothing much changed and Tobio wondered if this was just the calm before the storm.

“So, Tobio-kun, are you free tonight?”

Tobio placed the pot of roses gently before looked up to meet Atsumu’s hazel eyes. “Maybe? I don’t have anything to do anyway.”

“Great!” Atsumu nearly shouted in excitement with Tobio’s answer. “Do you want to have dinner with me after work?”

“Uh, sure. With Hinata too?”

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, looking at Tobio like he was contemplating about his answer. He sighed and chuckled as if he found something funny. “Yeah, with Hinata too.”

It was like the mention of Hinata summoned his presence because a moment later, the said man came into the shop with a loud yell.

“They accepted me! I am going to Brazil next month!”

Tobio nearly dropped the trowel in his hand out of excitement. He knew that Hinata deserved that sport scholarship. His grandfather would be proud of him as well.

“For dumbass like you, that is amazing achievement!”

“Hey! Are you praising me or insulting me?!”

“Shut up! Just take it.” Tobio tried to look mad but his excitement for Hinata was visibly shown as his lips trembled to supress his smile. “Miya-san is going to take us out for dinner, we can also celebrate it.”

Hinata tilted his head in confusion, he glanced at Atsumu to confirm that.

“Yeah, we-“

**_RING RING RING_ **

Their conversation was interrupted by a ringing phone.

“Wait, I got a call.” Atsumu checked on his phone and picked the call up.

Tobio and Hinata watched as Atsumu arguing with someone over the phone. The blond-haired man looked upset and he ended up the call with a sigh.

“Sorry, I need to leave. Maybe next time.” The smile was forced and before any of them could say anything, Atsumu already rushed out of the shop.

“You look concerned.” Hinata suddenly broke the silence.

“Huh?” Tobio turned his head to face Hinata. He didn’t realize that he had been staring at the closed door. “I don’t?” That was supposed to be an answer not a question but he also couldn’t deny that he was concerned with how Atsumu looked so bothered with the call.

“You shouldn’t give him a false hope, you know.”

“Give who what?” He didn’t know where the conversation was going.

“I know you’re bad at socializing but you can’t be that dense.” Hinata looked so done with Tobio’s obliviousness. “Why do you think Atsumu keep coming to a flower shop and not buying any flower?”

“Uh, because he likes flowers?” This sounded stupid even to Tobio. He knew that Atsumu barely looking at the flowers when he was at the shop. If he wasn’t chatting with Hinata, he would look at…

“Or maybe because he like the owner of this flower shop?!”

Oh, _oh_. That was right. He would look at Tobio and make small talk to him. Atsumu kept asking if Tobio was free after work and Tobio would shoot down his question by saying that he had to meet a supplier, which wasn’t a lie but… wow, he just realized how dumb he was for not taking the hint. All the time, he thought it was just Atsumu and Hinata messing around to tease him.

“Wait, isn’t he straight?”

“He swings both ways, okay? This is why you should stop talking to flowers and pay attention to him. You are really dumb.”

Usually, Tobio would get mad when Hinata insulted him, but this time he couldn’t deny that he was indeed a dumbass.

“Next time, just take his offer for a dinner and don’t ask me to tag along.” Hinata huffed, feeling a bit sorry for Atsumu because the man just had to take interest with his dense friend. He worked hard to be their wingman, coming to the shop late so they could spend alone time longer yet Tobio completely missed all the shots. “You know that I am leaving soon and I need someone to look over you.”

“I don’t need someone to look over me.” Tobio said it with a small voice, like he wasn’t sure with his answer. Hinata was the only friend he had and when the other had to leave for good, he knew would feel lonely. Having someone who could stay by his side sounded nice. And if that someone was a person like Atsumu, it sounded much nicer.

“If I come back to the shop tomorrow and you aren’t making out with Atsumu, I’ll riot.”

The idea of making out with Atsumu wasn’t bad but Tobio kept it to himself.

**

Lunch time was almost over. It was almost three in the afternoon but no sign of Atsumu walking into the shop. Hinata said he wouldn’t come today so Tobio could sort his feelings for the blond-haired man. It was attracted to Atsumu but he never thought that the attraction was mutual. He could only blame his lack of experience in romantic relationship for not realized Atsumu’s advance towards him.

The flower shop was quiet today. Two old ladies stopped by to buy some roses in the morning and that was it. No orders by phone nor emails and Tobio was a bit grateful for a free time. Last week was tiring him out because he had to prepare bunch of flowers for someone’s wedding and the bride was really demanding bitch.

When the door opened and Atsumu walked in, Tobio ignored how embarrassingly excited he was and coughed to hide his blush.

“Hello.” Atsumu greeted him like usual. Today he dressed a bit fancier than usual and Tobio wondered if the man was going to somewhere else. He knew that Atsumu worked at nearby office and usually dressed in semi-formal outfit but this time it was way to formal.

“Hello Miya-san. You look really formal today.”

Atsumu glanced down at his outfit and threw his usual cheeky smirk at Tobio. “Yeah, today I have special occasion. And I’d like you to make me a bouquet of flowers.”

Curiosity filled Tobio’s mind. “Oh, what kind of flowers do you need?” _And what was the special occasion?_

“Uhm…” Atsumu looked around, the smirk was still on his face. “I’ll tell you and you just gather them, how is it?”

“Sure?”

“Can you get me some red roses, red tulips, and red carnations. Oh, can you also add a little touch of white gardenias?”

The gear in Tobio’s head turned on as he naturally moved to pick all the needed flowers. Once he gathered them all, he put them on the counter and that was when realized all of the meaning of these flowers.

Red roses meant to express love, while red tulips were the intense version of expressing love because they were more vibrant thus usually represented passion for love. White gardenias meant secret love and the red carnations were the symbol of deep affection. In conclusion this bouquet of flowers was full of love and shall be given to someone who Atsumu loved deeply. So, the special occasion was to declare his love to this lucky person?

“You’re going to confess to someone?” Tobio tried to sound nonchalant but he was secretly broken-hearted that his love life ended before it could start.

“Yeah, I hope the flowers are enough to express my feeling.” Atsumu grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously as he watched Tobio arranged the flowers into a bouquet.

“It’s more than enough. I hope the person knows the flowers language though.”

“Oh, he does. You do know, right?”

Tobio looked up instantly. His blue eyes met Atsumu’s hazel eyes. The amused smile on the blond-haired man’s face gave away the answer as he finally connected the dots.

“It’s for me?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu leaned over the counter, suddenly appearing way too close to Tobio who looked at him owlishly. “I think expressing my feelings with flowers can reach you better since my effort with words and actions flew over your pretty head.”

Oh wow, Atsumu just confessed to him. Holy shit, Miya Atsumu confessed to him, Kageyama Tobio.

“Wow.” Tobio could feel the heat start creeping around his cheeks down to his neck. He knew that his whole face was red, rivaling the red flowers on the counter. “T-that’s great.”

“So, do you like me back or I should just be a loser and walk out of this flower shop?” Atsumu backed away a little to look at Tobio’s expression. He might look confident but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“I do? Yes, I do!” Tobio almost shouted, surprising Atsumu a little that he had to step back. He didn’t know how to respond to a confession and his brain was currently malfunctioning. Looking around in distress, Tobio found what he needed. “Do you- do you know what this means?”

What Tobio grabbed was a bunch of ambrosias. He shoved them forward for Atsumu to catch.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Atsumu observed the purple petals with a skeptical expression. He shifted his gaze at Tobio. “I hope this means I want to kiss you.”

Tobio released an embarrassed whine. “No, It means mutual love.”

A huge smile appeared on Atsumu’s face. It wasn’t the cheeky smirk like he usually sported but it was a genuine and loving smile and that was for Tobio.

“I am relieved. Still, I want to kiss you.”

The blush on Tobio’s face was getting darker and he glanced around to avoid Atsumu’s intense gaze. He swore he could hear Hinata screaming ‘just kiss!’ in his head.

“Well, you don’t need flowers to kiss me. Just do it.”

“Great.”

They kissed anyway.

Flowers were perfect replica of human emotions but maybe, Tobio learned a better way to express his emotion. For example, by kissing. So, when Hinata walked on Tobio and Atsumu making out on the counter few days later, he had no one but himself to blame.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short and I didnt know how to end it. anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
